metallicafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ride the Lightning
frame|Metallica – Ride the Lightning thumb|right|300 px Ride the Lightning ist das zweite Album von Metallica. Es ist am 27. Juli 1984 in den USA bei Megaforce Records erschienen und am 30. Juli in Europa bei Music for Nations. Es wurde von Flemming Rasmussen produziert. *Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 47:47 min Ride the Lightning ist die seriöse Fortsetzung des Debüts, in richtung härter-und-krasser gingen 1984 bereits andere Bands. Metallica wollten echte Songs kreieren und wie man sieht, waren sie erfolgreich. Das Album war Ende 2012 bei Sechsfach-Platin in den USA (für 6 mio Stück). : Vorgänger: Kill 'Em All (1983) Nachfolger: Master of Puppets (1986) Tracklist von Ride the Lightning Ride the Lightning hat in der Originalversion 8 Tracks und dauert 47:47 min. Die Wiederveröffentlichung von 1989? hat 10 Tracks und dauert 61:09 min. : 01 – Fight Fire with Fire – 4:45 – (James Hetfield, Cliff Burton, Lars Ulrich) 02 – Ride the Lightning – 6:36 – (Hetfield, Dave Mustaine, Burton, Ulrich) 03 – For Whom the Bell Tolls – 5:09 – (Hetfield, Burton, Ulrich) 04 – Fade to Black – 6:57 – (Hetfield, Burton, Kirk Hammett, Ulrich) 05 – Trapped Under Ice – 4:04 – (Hetfield, Hammett, Ulrich) 06 – Escape – 4:23 – (Hetfield, Hammett, Ulrich) 07 – Creeping Death – 6:36 – (Hetfield, Burton, Hammett, Ulrich) 08 – The Call of Ktulu – 8:53 – (Instrumental) – (Hetfield, Mustaine, Burton, Ulrich) Bonustracks der CD-Wiederveröffentlichung von 1989? bei Elektra: : 09 – For Whom the Bell Tolls – 5:34 – (Live in Seattle, 1989) 10 – Creeping Death – 8:12 – (Live in Seattle, 1989) Das Demo zu Ride the Lightning: : 01 – Fight Fire with Fire – 4:45 – (James Hetfield, Cliff Burton, Lars Ulrich) 02 – Ride the Lightning – 6:09 – (Hetfield, Dave Mustaine, Burton, Ulrich) 03 – Creeping Death – 6:36 – (Hetfield, Burton, Hammett, Ulrich) 04 – The Call of Ktulu – 8:53 – (Instrumental) – (Hetfield, Mustaine, Burton, Ulrich) Maxi-Single zum Album Elektra hat Metallica noch im September 1984 übernommen, am 19. November haben sie das Album neu herausgebracht und am 23. November 1984 die Maxi-Single Creeping Death veröffentlicht. Die zwei Coverversionen werden .. die Grundlage für ... : 01 – Creeping Death – 6:36 – (Hetfield, Burton, Hammett, Ulrich) 02 – Am I Evil? – 7:50 – (Brian Tatler, Sean Harris) - Cover von Diamond Head 03 – Blitzkrieg kaputt ? – 3:36 – (Ian Jones, Smith, Jim Sirotto) - Cover von Blitzkrieg 1985 kam eine Promo-Single zu For Whom the Bell Tolls mit einer zweiten Version des Songs. Bedeutung von Ride the Lightning thumb|250px|Ride the Lightning - Rückcover der LP, mit Autogramm Wenn Kill 'Em All das erste Thrash Metal-Album war, dann war Ride the Ligtning das erste seriöse Thrash Metal-Album, nachdem dazwischen nur einige (herausragende !) Sauf-Metzel-Satan-Alben erschienen. ... Komposition ... Dauer ... Ballade ... Im November und Dezember 1984 gab es eine größere Tour durch Europa, die Bang that Head that Doesn't Bang-Tour. Anschließend die Ride the Lightning-Tour durch Nordamerika. Im Sommer 1985 spielten sie bereits vor 70.000 Zuschauern beim Monsters of Rock in England. 2014 waren es 30 Jahre Ride the Lightning: ... Live und Versionen Einige Songs der Ride the Lightning sind ziemliche Klassiker geworden, deshalb gibt es viele Live-Mitschnitte und Coverversionen. *Apocalyptica - *Hatebreed - Escape *Vader - Entstehungsgeschichte Cliff Burton konnte sich diesmal mehr am Songwriting beteiligen, beim Debüt war er noch zu kurz dabei gewesen. Er hatte anscheinend eine klassische Ausbildung. Dave Mustaine wird auch noch bei zwei Tracks genannt. Bereits am 24. Oktober 1983 nahm Metallica das Demo Ride the Lightning auf, als sie die B-Seite für die Jump in the Fire-EP einspielten. Das Demo kam wohl zunächst nicht gut an, weil es eben langsamer und unkrass war, während Slayer oder Celtic Frost langsam richtig Gas gaben. Im Februar 1984 spielten Metallica als Opener von Venom erstmals in Europa auf der Seven Dates of Hell-Tour. Ride the Lightning wurde zwischen dem 20. Februar und 14. März 1984 in den Sweet Silence Studios in Kopenhagen, Dänemark (Lars Heimat), aufgenommen. Aus finanziellen Gründen mussten sie nachts aufnehmen, bezahlt hat das europäische Label Music for Nations. Flemming Rasmussen produzierte ... Am 30. Juli 1984 brachte Megaforce das Album heraus ... Im September wechselte Metallica zu Elektra Records. Jon Zazula hat das offenbar supportet. Jetzt konnte die Karriere gestartet werden. Reviews Im frühen Rock Hard gibt es Begeisterung, der Review vom Metal Hammer ist nicht verfügbar. Rock Hard Nr. 7 – 1984 – Götz Kühnemund gibt 10,0: "Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich diese Kritik anfangen soll, denn es gibt ja mittlerweile keine Superlative mehr, die nicht schon mit '''Metallica' in Verbindung gebracht worden wären. Wie soll man also ein Album beschreiben, das den Wahnsinnsvorgänger "Kill 'em All" fast noch übertrifft???'' Die Produktion ist um Lichtjahre besser, die Soli sind doppelt so gut (Kirk Hammett hat ja bisher lediglich die Parts von Dave Mustaine übernommen), der Gesang ist besser und kontrollierter, ohne dabei an Aggression zu verlieren, und Drums und Bass kommen durch die erdigere Abmischung viel besser zur Geltung. Zu den einzelnen Stücken könnte ich so viel schreiben, daß ich lieber gar nicht erst anfange - nur soviel: die meisten Titel sind im 'Seek And Destroy'-Tempo, obwohl mit 'Fight Fire With Fire' und 'Trapped Under Ice' auch zwei wahnsinnige Nackenbrecher und mit 'Fade To Black' sogar eine Superballade mit echtem Gefühl dabei ist. Zum Abschluß steht mit dem langen Instrumental 'The Call Of Ktulu' ein echter Klassiker auf der Platte. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich noch schreiben soll, das ihr noch nicht über diese Band gelesen habt, und da auch alle Rahmenbedingungen stimmen (47 Minuten Spielzeit, beigefügte Texte, Super-Cover), gebe ich für "'Ride The Lightning'" die erste hochverdiente '''10!' An dieser Scheibe wird sich demnächst wohl alles messen müssen. -"'' Metal Hammer 00 / 1984: "..." < Das Review von Frank Kleiner vom 01.09.1984 ist nur für Abonennten einsehbar. - Buuh ! > Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Metallica Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album